<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Round in Circles by Insomniac_with_dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554493">Round in Circles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams'>Insomniac_with_dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Lance's marks don't exist, Everyone Is Alive, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 8, Pretty Keith, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FIXED! Thank you to everyone who brought the error to my attention 😁</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Round in Circles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith Kogane is not the same person. Not anymore. Lance watches as he talks with Pidge about her newest creation, all patience and kindness in his eyes. They had all changed, of course they had. They had been through war and back, they had  aged. Keith however had almost completely changed. Gone was the overly reckless, angry boy who Lance had flow into space with. A man mature and with a new outlook on life sat with them at the table.</p><p>" What are you staring at so intently?" Lance jolted as Shiro's voice appeared by his ear.</p><p>" Oh, uh, nothing. Just enjoying the atmosphere." Shiro pulled a chair out and sat next to Lance.</p><p>" Out of all the things you have called Keith, I never expected <em> atmosphere." </em> Lance sputtered and Shiro grinned. Lance slumped on his chair eyes catching on Keith's hair which the punk had left undone. It was far from a mullet now.</p><p>" I used to think you and him were like dating or something, and then I thought you two were married when I saw the ring on the necklace he always wears." It tasted sour as Lance confessed it. He had been jealous of Shiro for years, and even as quiet as it was, it was still jealousy. Shiro nodded watching Keith now as well.</p><p>" The ring was mine. But I didn't give it to him. I took it off before Kerberos, when me and Adam were fighting. Keith kept it. I don't think he wanted to let me and Adam go yet. That's the ring, and you're not the only one who thought that." Shiro looked over at Lance his brown eyes sparkling.</p><p>" Keith is my brother, maybe not by blood, but still my brother." His eyes swept back to Keith, growing sad.</p><p>" My brother who I scarred mentally and physically." Lance watched pain cross his face and guilt flood his eyes. Lance put a hand on Shiro's shoulder squeezing it. He still didn’t know exactly what had happened when Keith disappeared into that wormhole, and it had been a year, he did know however that the scar that was inches from claiming Keith’s eye came from that day.</p><p> “ Shiro I’m sure he doesn’t blame you. He was just relieved that he got you back.” Shiro smiled, but not really, Lance couldn’t see the crows feet that normally appear when Shiro smiles.</p><p>“ I know but sometimes I wish he would. I wish that he had been angry, because I can’t understand why he wouldn’t be, I can’t forgive myself.”</p><p>Lance bit his lip Keith was laughing now at something Pidge had said.</p><p>“ Listen Shiro, I know exactly how you feel. And I’m probably the last person to give you advice on this, but, it will kill you if you hang onto this. I know that probably just sounds like me brushing you off, but Keith, Keith isn’t the same person anymore heck even if he was the same person, he doesn’t hold onto stuff. When he loves someone he would die for them ten times over. He’s good and kind and stubborn and-” His breath hitched as Keith turned to look at him. Drawn by Lance’s gaze, endless galaxy eyes swallowing him, making his stomach fall to his feet, making reality spin.</p><p> He swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away. Finally Keith looked away eyes turning to Allura who had appeared by his table. Lance longed for them to come back. Shiro laughed softly and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, their roles revised.</p><p> “ Thank you Lance. That actually helped.” Lance finally tore his eyes away from where Allura was showing Keith how to weave Juniberries together in a crown. He cleared his throat keenly embarrassed now.</p><p>“ You're welcome Shiro.” Shiro watched him with a little smile on his face, and Lance felt his face heating more.</p><p>“ Let me give you some advice now. Tell him.” Lance looked back at him.</p><p>“ I don’t know if I can.” Shiro raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“ Why not?” Lance felt his throat close up at the question. It had been a constant question he had asked himself.</p><p>“ We were constantly going in circles around each other. Don’t you think we missed our chance?” </p><p>If anything Lance was not expecting Shiro to start laughing. Loud and hard shoulders back and shaking, hand clutching his stomach, tears springing to his eyes. Lance felt like grabbing his shoulders to try and quell his laughter as it drew attention. PIdge and Hunk had looked over curiously and Keith was looking back at them with a confused smile on his lips.</p><p>“ Shiro! It wasn’t funny!” Shiro waved his flesh hand at Lance his laugh wheezing down. He wiped his eyes,</p><p>“ Oh my goodness, I’m sorry.” He straightened and looked Lance straight in the eye, “ To answer your question, no I do not think you missed your chance. That's the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Your chances are opening Lance, take them.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was Keith that found Lance. The sun was setting and the breeze was cooling. Lance sat in the sweet smelling grass, relishing in the feeling of the Earth beneath him, when a soft weight settled on his hair. He startled and lifted a hand to feel what it was, fingers caught his before he could feel it.</p><p>“ Don’t, they’re delicate.” Lance felt his heart flip. That was Keith’s voice and the hand holding his was Keith’s hand. His face warmed.</p><p>“ You were holding them, why can’t I touch?” He sounded breathless. Keith laughed softly sitting next to Lance. Their hands are still connected.</p><p>“ I don’t want you to feel how bad it is. Allura made it look easy.”</p><p>They fell into silence. Lance hyper aware to the feeling of Keith running his thumb over his knuckles. He chanced a look at Keith from the corner of his eye. </p><p>He had put his hair up. Twirling it together in a braid, but slowly pieces were falling out. The loose pieces reflecting the orange of the setting sun. His eyes were soft and bright amethyst almost. His presence fit into the mold that Lance had created for this moment. Brought extra peace to it.</p><p>Lance’s throat felt dry, he should tell him, here in the sunset, a crown of Junniberries resting on his brow.</p><p>“Keith?” His voice was raspy. Keith turned to him, face open ready to receive whatever Lance told him. Lance licked his lips.</p><p>“ Keith I-I think that I might be in love with you.” The thumb stopped on his hand and with it Lance’s heart fell, hard and fast. He scrambled to recover.</p><p>“ I-it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way! I mean why would you? It's just me, it's cool.” He was rambling so frantically that he didn’t notice the grip on his hand tighten. He was close to hysterics when.</p><p>“ Lance.” The feather soft way Keith uttered his name. Softly almost reverently, like it was the most beautiful word in the world.</p><p>“ Lance.” Keith lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.</p><p>“Lance.” A kiss to the palm.</p><p>“ Lance.” A kiss to the tips of his fingers.</p><p>Lance’s heart was pounding. His stomach thrilling. Every place Keith placed a gentle kiss seemed to burn.</p><p>“ Why did it take you so long?” Keith asked, softly, genuinely. Lance swallowed.</p><p>“ I-I didn’t know if you felt the same way. I was scared.” Keith let out a breathless laugh pressing Lance’s hand to his fluttering heart.</p><p>“ You make my heart beat like this.You, no one else.” Lance pressed his forehead to Keith’s, laughter bubbling out of him.</p><p>“ I’m glad. I’m so glad.” Keith laughed with him but pulled his forehead a way from Lance’s.</p><p>“ Kiss me.” And Lance did.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>